


The Witchy Brother of Abbie Adams - Page 1 - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Witchy Brother of Abbie Adams - Page 1 - Wattpad

The Witchy Brother of Abbie Adams Anthony Adams lived in a simple nondescript house in a simple nondescript neighborhood with his family: his mom, dad, sister Abbie, and brother Lazarus, who was nicknamed Munch because of the time he’d accidentally bitten his sister when he was little. Tony loved Munch and Abbie, but sometimes his family could be a little weird. This was mostly due to his family’s biggest secret: they were all witches!! Sometimes he had to hide his family’s weirdness from his friends, such as the time Munch had decided to turn himself into a dog right in front of everyone, and sneak away from school during recess.

Abbie hadn’t seen him do it, but Tony had, so Tony had changed him back and thrown a quick hiss-and-a-whistle forgetting spell on anyone who might have seen. That took care of that incident, but then Munch had decided to morph into a wolf and chomp down on his teacher, Mister Merkelson, after he was placed in time-out for attempting to force-feed a yellow crayon to his classmate Annalise. Apparently Munch had been eating crayons, trying to be funny, and had wanted her to “try yellow”. Fortunately Abbie had spotted that one and had managed to get Munch to change back, put a forgetting spell on Mister M, and conjure Munch up a cookie to give him something harmless to chew on until his time-out was over. Then there was the time Abbie had flown three feet through the air to catch Munch, who had ended up in front of a car! Munch was all right, but Abbie had lost her best friend Maria over the incident. The two hadn't spoken to each other since.

Plus there was the fact that Munch was only just learning to levitate objects, and he often practiced with his Superman action figure. The problem was that the spell on the figure would generally fail when the toy was right over either Tony’s or Abbie’s head. This caused quite a bit of tension in the family and often led to quarrels between the two older siblings and Munch. It especially caused problems when either Tony or Abbie had non-witch friends over, which was often enough since both of them went to mortal school and had study sessions with friends at their house on many nights. Abbie's friend Callie had had so many forgetting spells slapped on her that Tony was starting to wonder if they might fray or interfere with each other. Then one night Tony was at home working on a project with his classmate, Eric, when he heard his father come home sounding like he was really excited about something. Knowing how his father generally was when he was excited, Tony clapped his hands and shouted “Stop, stop, stop clock!”, slapping a time-freeze spell on his friends, giving him time to race downstairs and see what was going on.

When Tony got down there, he found Abbie and Munch already there and his dad flying around the room with pink smoke pouring out of his ears. He then proceeded to present their mother with a bouquet of flowers that he caused to turn all different colors of the rainbow. He whirled Abbie around, exclaiming “Abbie dabbie doo!” and after he had put her down, he announced that he’d discovered the cure for Witch Flu. Now this in itself was big news. Witches had been losing their powers to the Flu for years, and now they might finally get their powers back and eradicate Witch Flu altogether!! Tony was very excited by that, but then it got even cooler, as their dad presented Abbie with her very own kitten.

Tony was somewhat jealous about that, but he knew that his sister would probably let him play with it if he asked her. Abbie named the kitten Benjamin after Benjamin Franklin, since she was doing a diorama on the Boston Tea Party for her class at school. Her teacher, Ms. Linnegar, had grown tired of Abbie not having her assignments when she was supposed to. The last time she had not done an assignment was when she’d been supposed to do a report on the Continental Congress, and Abbie, thinking like a witch, had decided she could learn more by going back in time and observing the actual Continental Congress while disguised as a pillar, rather than reading her textbook. However, at the last minute, she had decided to go back to Ancient Greece and watch the first Olympics instead. As a result, she now had to turn hers in the next day. So after all the excitement over the Witch Flu cure had died down, Tony, Abbie, and Munch went back to what they had been doing previously.

Tony and Eric managed to finish their project and turned it in on time, a vast contrast to Abbie, who got a C because she turned hers in late. The day got better, though, because after school was over, their parents took them out to eat--way out. They zapped the whole family to Hawaii! Soon Tony, Abbie, and Munch were all eating pineapple and macadamia nuts along with lots of other delicious food at a luau with their parents. Finally they zapped back home and Tony went to bed after working on his homework.

For the next week, all was normal till Tony heard Abbie cry out in surprise, and then heard her footsteps on the stairs as she came running into the kitchen holding up Benjamin to show their mother. Tildy took a good look into the cat’s eyes and cried “Oh my stars!”, then summoned their father home immediately. Doctor Adams took one look into the cat’s eyes and started shouting things about the fact that Benjamin was in fact a person who’d been turned into a cat, and how he couldn't believe he hadn’t seen it before. They still didn’t know who Benjamin had been before he’d been transformed, but then Abbie began getting visions of a boy every time she looked at Benjamin, and began researching on the internet to see if she could find out who he was. The boy was wearing old fashioned clothing, so Abbie tried looking in past centuries, particularly the eighteenth century because that’s what century the boy’s clothing appeared to be from, and made a startling discovery. It turned out that their mystery boy was none other than a young Thomas Edison, the famous inventor!!! Now they knew to call the little cat Tom instead of Benjamin, but they still didn’t know how to change Tom back or who had transformed him in the first place. Doctor Adams summoned Doctor March Hall and several other experts to get right on that very problem.

However Tony noticed that whenever Doctor March Hall (or as Abbie nicknamed him “March Hare”) came over, he seemed to delay the proceedings as much as possible. He also annoyed their mother so much that she eventually asked their father not to bring him over anymore. Tony also happened to be there when Doctor March Hall tried to step on Tom, even though he claimed he was attempting to step on a spider near his chair. Tony noticed that Tom constantly tried to hide whenever March Hall was around and took to huddling with Abbie or him. Abbie even took Tom to school one day because she thought he’d find it interesting. However, she had gotten in trouble, performed an unauthorized memory erasure spell, Mom had found out, and had punished her at home. However, one good thing happened that week: Tom managed to look at Doctor Adams’ notes and discovered a way to break through the levels of the spell using a time-release formula instead, so that they wouldn’t snap shut again before they could break through to the next level. It worked, and they were able to restore Tom to his human form permanently. Also, he revealed that it had been Doctor March Hall who had put the spell on him in the first place!!! Tony wasn’t all that surprised since he'd figured something was wrong judging from Tom’s behavior around the doctor.

All the Adams' agreed that they needed to do something about Dr. March Hall and fast, so Matilda and Marley Adams summoned some of the other senior witches to figure out how to find him. It proved difficult since the March Hare (as Abbie called him) had managed to remove his imprint from the time stream, but they finally located him in the nineteenth century trying to take credit for Tom's inventions!! He'd ripped everything off from Tom right down to the look of his lab!! The witches tried to stop him, but all efforts proved futile until he disappeared to outside the lab. That was when Tony was able to distract him and cast a paralysis spell on him after he attacked their dad upon his return from taking one of their strongest witches, Ms. Drake, home after she'd been dealt a terrible blow by the March Hare. In the meantime, Abbie alerted the other witches and they dealt with March Hare. He was stripped of his powers, had his memory wiped, and was sent to a retirement community a long way away. Tony and Abbie both got in trouble for stowing away to the nineteenth century, but their punishment was reduced somewhat in light of the occasion. Tony's non-witch friends showed up later on and wanted to know what was going on, so tony had to explain his witchy life to them. To his surprise, they accepted it and there were no more secrets between them ever again.

THE END


End file.
